


Memor in Colores

by achievingelysium_archive (achievingelysium)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Archived from FFN, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievingelysium/pseuds/achievingelysium_archive
Summary: Annabeth's life changes so much when Percy's here, and when he's not. The colors that once defined her life slowly become grey. A few glances in Annabeth's world when Percy disappears. Drabble.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 12





	Memor in Colores

There were so many shades and hues in her life. The bright sea-green of Percy's eyes, the honey-blonde of her hair, baby blue of the sky, mute orange of a sunset, deep red of strawberries in the summer, dark violet of the night. Everything was so sharp and defined, and those she loved popped out even more. Especially around Percy. Sea-green, raven black, bright orange. Everything was better with him around.

But now everything was fading, like the colors of a picture left outside too long. Percy's picture faded, as if he were in the Styx, slowly dissolving. She watched him fade away from her life. No laughter, no crooked smile, no corny jokes, no walks on the beach, no hour-long nonsense talks in the canoe lake, no annoyingness, no... _Percy_. Things blended together, turning grey like her eyes. Her gray eyes. The red of strawberries seemed to have less depth, the night less dark, a sunset less beautiful, a blue less clear. But the sea stayed the same. It churned often, spraying mist against rocks. It reminded her painfully of _his_ eyes.

* * *

The sharp pain stabbed her. Tears running down her face, she stumbled out of the cabin. She moved through pudding, and she choked on memories. Her legs pumped beneath her, and she ran aimlessly. Glancing up, she was surprised to be met with a shockingly clear, vibrant, strong shade of blue. Her eyes focused on the blue. It was one of the first colors she'd actually _seen_ in what felt like a long time. Her hand reached up to knock on the door. Sally Jackson opened the door. "Come in." Taking one more sneak peek at the door, she headed in. Maybe there were more shades here.

There were. Her eyes wandered to a batch of blue Christmas cookies on the counter, a Christmas tree with bright lights, steam drifting from mugs of hot chocolate, two robes hanging on the backs of some chairs. Sally handed her a mug, and they talked nonsense, comforting each other through the warmth of a fire and a fresh batch of cookies. They both were weary, terribly worried, dying to get any information. But something inside her melted. Something told her she was, at last, a place she could feel like she was _home._

* * *

The puzzle pieces clicked. _Then someone else appeared from the crowd, and Annabeth's vision tunneled. Percy smiled at her- that sarcastic, troublemaker smile that had annoyed her for years but eventually had become endearing. His sea-green eyes were as gorgeous as she remembered. his dark hair was swept to one side, like he'd just come from a walk on the beach. He looked even better than he had 6 months ago, tanner and taller, leaner and more muscular._ Green popped. So did black, and purple, and blue, and yellow, and everything focused. She was back in focus like a camera auto-adjusting to make the most clear picture. Colors came rushing back, and she grinned at Percy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FFN, and is being archived on AO3. General disclaimer: my old writing does not always reflect my current opinions or skills.
> 
> Originally written on: Dec 21, 2012.  
> To be backdated.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
